Meu Anjo da Guarda
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: Harry Potter, tu és meu anjo da guarda, e anjos salvam. Venha me salvar deste sofrimento, tire-me deste amor oculto que eu estou vivendo... Songfic - Hey Stephen - Taylor Swift


Hey Stephen

Harry & Gina

Sempre imaginei o dia em que eu diria a Harry Potter que eu o amava, e em meus mais desejados sonhos, você me responderia, concordaria, diria que me amava também. E este momento selaria nosso destino, tornando-te para sempre meu e tornando-me para sempre sua.

_Hey Stephen__  
__I know looks can be deceiving but I know I saw a light in you__  
__As we walked we were talking and__  
__I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

_(Hey Stephen,__  
__Eu sei que pode parecer enganação, mas eu juro que vi uma luz em você__  
__Enquanto caminhávamos e conversávamos e__  
__eu não disse a metade das coisas que queria dizer)_

Você sempre fora diferente de todos os outros garotos. Você brilhava, você aparecia no meio da multidão, pelo menos aos meus olhos. Sempre houve tantas coisas que eu queria lhe dizer, mas as palavras se prendiam em minha garganta, sempre que tentava lhe dizer, que eu tentava jorrar para fora as palavras em minha garganta, elas paravam. Harry Potter, tu não sabes o quanto sofri em não conseguir dizer-lhe que te amo, dizer-lhe que lhe quero comigo. Porém, antes de tentar dizer-lhe alguma demonstração de meu amor, parecia que dizer que lhe amava não era o suficiente, que palavras não chegariam nem perto de demonstrar o que sinto por ti.

_Of all those girls tossing rocks at your window__  
__I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold__  
__Hey Stephen, boy you might have me believing__  
__I don't always have to be alone_

_(Todas aquelas garotas atirando pedras em sua janela__  
__Eu vou ser aquela que estará esperando lá mesmo quando estiver frio__  
__Hey Stephen, você me fez acreditar__  
__Que eu não preciso estar sempre sozinha)_

No sexto ano de seus estudos, quando você fora "O Eleito", eu havia me sentido tão aflita. Agora que fora comprovada a verdade de suas palavras, de que Voldemort realmente voltara (mas saiba que eu sempre acreditei em ti, amor), você se tornara um menino cobiçado pelas garotas. Será que alguma delas agüentaria a aflição que eu agüentava por ti? Mas eu não me importara o quanto você era cobiçado, desejado. Eu não desistiria de ti. Jamais. E quando as lutas contra Voldemort finalmente começassem? Queria tanto poder lhe dizer que você não iria estar sozinho lutando, e que você de alguma forma fazia-me acreditar que eu também não estaria sozinha, nunca mesmo.

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel__  
__Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so__  
__Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you__  
__Can't help it if there's no one else__  
__I can't help myself__  
(__Porque eu não posso fazer nada se você se parece com um anjo,__  
__Não posso fazer nada se eu quero te beijar na chuva então__  
__Venha sentir essa mágica que eu venho sentindo desde que te conheci__  
__Não posso fazer nada se não há mais ninguém__  
__Eu não posso fazer nada por mim mesma)_

Harry Potter, o que eu poderia fazer por mim quando se estou apaixonada por alguém como você? Tem este jeito de anjo, o meu anjo, meu protetor. Não sabes a vontade que eu tenho de ter contigo aquelas cenas de filmes trouxas, em que vamos correndo pela chuva e selamos nossos lábios? Harry, eu lhe convido a provar do meu amor, venha. Prometo a ti que não vou magoar-te, ferir-lhe. Preciso saber como é ser correspondida por um amor, mas quero que tu sejas o primeiro e último, o único em minha vida.

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling__  
__So I've got some things to say to you__  
__I seen it all so I thought__  
__That I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

_(Hey Stephen, eu venho escondendo esse sentimento__  
__Então eu tenho algumas coisas para te dizer__  
__Eu vi tudo isso então eu pensei__  
__Mas eu nunca vi ninguém brilhar do jeito que você brilha)_

Eu nunca soube o que era amar até conhecer-te. Lembra-se, querido, do primeiro momento em que nos vimos? Era na estação para Hogwarts, eu era uma criança, e estava de dedos entrelaçados nos de minha mãe, até que lhe vi. Um pequeno rapaz de óculos redondos e uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, ah, como tu és perfeito aos meus olhos! Naquele momento eu nem imaginara que eu iria sofrer por tu, que iria amar-te escondidamente, sofrendo. Você é a estrela que se destaca no meu céu de uma noite de verão, é perfeito. É como se uma pequena parte do sol viesse até o céu, iluminando meu coração.

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name__  
__It's beautiful, wonderful don't you ever change__  
__Hey Stephen, while people always leaving__  
__I think you and I should stay the same_

_(O jeito que você anda, o jeito que você fala, o jeito que você fala meu__  
__nome__  
__É lindo, maravilhoso, nunca mude__  
__Hey Stephen, por quê as pessoas estão sempre mudando?__  
__Eu acho que você e eu deveríamos continuar os mesmos__)_

Tu tens um jeito engraçado e desengonçado de fazer as coisas, mas isto não me deixa com uma aparência de que tu és bobo. Não. Pelo contrário, isto me deixa com uma visão de que tu és fofo, original. Suas palavras saem como uma canção aos meus ouvidos, não importa o que você diga. E quando tu viras estas belas pupilas verdes para mim e diz meu nome? Ah, é de me enlouquecer, me seduzir. Existem muitos casais que adaptam suas vidas para viverem juntos, eles mudam. Mas Harry, juntos não teríamos de mudar pois ficamos perfeitos juntos, assim como duas peças de um quebra cabeça.

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel__  
__Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so__  
__Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you__  
__Can't help it if there's no one else__  
__I can't help myself__  
(__Porque eu não posso fazer nada se você se parece com um anjo,__  
__Não posso fazer nada se eu quero te beijar na chuva então__  
__Venha sentir essa mágica que eu venho sentindo desde que te conheci__  
__Não posso fazer nada se não há mais ninguém__  
__Eu não posso fazer nada por mim mesma)_

Harry Potter, tão odiado por uns, amado por outros, tem este jeito angelical, tu és tão puro! Arrisca sua vida para salvar pessoas, é como um anjo da guarda. Como as pessoas podem criticá-lo? Tu arriscas sua vida para salva-las. Mas Harry, eu preciso que você me salve deste sofrimento que eu estou vivendo, venha até mim e beije meus lábios, vamos viver uma vida juntos, eu o convoco a meu amor. Estou sofrendo por ti, por amor, e acho que não há jeito mais dolorido de sofrer. Eu não posso me salvar desta dor, só você pode, eu lhe suplico Harry, me salve.

_They're dimming the streets lights__  
__You're perfect for me, why aren't you here tonight?__  
__I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out and pull me near__  
__Shine, shine, shine_

_(Eles estão escurecendo as luzes das ruas__  
__Você é perfeito para mim, por que você não está aqui esta noite?__  
__Eu estou esperando sozinha agora, então venha e saia e__  
__me puxe para perto__  
__Brilhe, brilhe, brilhe...)_

Acho que já perdi a conta de quantas noites em claro passei pensando em você, sonhando acordada com você. Harry, o que estas esperando? O lado negro esta escurecendo nosso mundo, e você é o principal alvo. E se tu morres? Irias morrer sem beijar-me? Sem dizer que me ama? Não hesite, não tenha dúvidas, somos perfeitos um pro outro, então porque quando eu ficava até mais tarde na Sala Comunal da Grifinória tu não vinhas até mim? Seria um momento nosso, apenas nosso. Não sejas tímido, estou lhe esperando sozinha, saia de seu esconderijo e puxe-me para perto, beije-me.

_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons__  
__Why I should be the one you choose__  
__All those other girls, well they're beautiful__  
__But would they write a song for you?_

_(Hey Stephen, eu poderia te dar 50 razôes__  
__De porque você deveria me escolher__  
__Todas essas outras garotas, bem, elas são lindas__  
__Mas iriam elas escrever uma música pra você?)_

O que mais tenho de fazer para lhe mostrar que somos perfeitos? Poderia lhe dar milhares de razões, você acreditaria nelas, eu sei. Não aches estranho amar-me porque sou a melhor amiga de seu irmão, apenas ame-me. Escolha-me para dominar seu coração, escolha-me para domar-te. Sei que existem muitas garotas ai atrás de você, sim, elas são bonitas, mas fariam tudo o que eu faço por você? Não, eu sou perfeita pra ti, eu nasci para ti, então não há o que pensar, não há o que escolher, somos perfeitos um para o outro.

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel__  
__Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so__  
__Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you__  
__Can't help it if there's no one else__  
__I can't help myself__  
(__Porque eu não posso fazer nada se você se parece com um anjo,__  
__Não posso fazer nada se eu quero te beijar na chuva então__  
__Venha sentir essa mágica que eu venho sentindo desde que te conheci__  
__Não posso fazer nada se não há mais ninguém__  
__Eu não posso fazer nada por mim mesma)_

Ás vezes eu tentava descrevê-lo em minha mente. Mas o que eu conseguia? Harry Potter, tu és meu anjo da guarda, e anjos salvam, então venha me salvar do que estou sofrendo por ti, venha me amar, venha beijar-me. Por favor, eu lhe imploro! Toda vez que lhe vejo e sei que tu não sabes que eu te amo, é como se uma lâmina acertasse meu coração. Por mais quanto tempo terei de agüentar isto? Eu não suportarei isto por muito mais tempo, sou capaz de sacrificar-me. Harry Potter, seja rápido, corra até mim. Tire-me deste meu sofrimento, pois tu és meu anjo da guarda, tu tens de salvar-me, corra, anjo da guarda, corra até mim.

_N/A: Oiiie. Um belo dia estava escutando uma música que eu amo a Hey Stephen, da Taylor Swift, e daí fui olhar a tradução de decidi fazer uma songfic =D. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Já sabem se gostaram review. Se não gostaram, review. Se acharam uma porcaria, review. Se amaram review. E assim se vai =P. Beijinhos, Sunny. _


End file.
